Cordialement
by Gokash
Summary: Après son aventure, Bilbo s'en est retourné chez lui, dans son paisible Smial à mener sa tranquille petite vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lettre ne lui parvienne. Mais si la vie du hobbit fut irrémédiablement moins paisible, ce ne fut pas à cause de la lettre, mais à cause la faveur exigée par son expéditeur. Post BOFA; OS à l'intention de ceux qui balisent suite à la BOFA (pas de spoil)


Bilbo,

J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que votre retour dans la Comté s'est fait sans encombre et j'espère que vous usez sagement de votre 1/14ème dû. A l'heure où je vous écris ces lignes, le royaume que vous avez aidé à reconquérir émerge doucement de ses cendres et nous gardons l'espoir de lui faire retrouver un jour sa grandeur passée.

J'aimerai maintenant vous parler d'un projet qui me tient à cœur et qui devrait vous intéresser vous aussi. Voyez vous, Erebor est aujourd'hui un royaume jeune, instable et extrêmement exigeant. En tant que roi, j'ai conscience qu'aucune erreur ne sera acceptée. C'est pourquoi j'ai l'intention de sécuriser le gouvernement, en y écartant les éléments qui représentent un potentiel danger pour la tranquillité de mon peuple.

J'ai aussi conscience que, ayant pris gout à l'aventure et vivant seul dans votre Smial immense, votre quotidien doit être quelque peu ennuyeux, si je puis me permettre sans vouloir me montrer offensant.

Mais ce n'est pas tout ! Je suis, en réalité, persuadé qu'une relation amicale et commerciale pourrait naitre entre la Comté et Erebor et que vous aurez tout à gagner de conserver le rôle « _d'ambassadeur_ » que vous possédez déjà, en quelque sorte.

C'est pourquoi, dans le but de combler le vide de votre nouvelle vie et alléger un peu la mienne, j'ai décidé d'envoyer auprès de vous deux agents en « S_tage d'observation des us et coutumes de la Comté_ », que vous pourrez former, selon votre bon vouloir, au rempotage des tomates, la mise en bocal des pêches au sirop ou bien au lancer de marron.

Pour tout dire, je suis navré de vous infliger cela. En réalité, je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Plus ils seront loin, mieux je me porterai.

Kili et Fili sont déjà sur la route, ils devraient atteindre votre demeure avec les premières chutes de neige.

Pardon.

Cordialement,

Votre ami, Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, grand roi sous la Montagne.

* * *

><p>Thorin,<p>

Je profite du passage d'un messager nain qui fait la liaison entre les Montagnes bleues et Erebor pour vous faire parvenir cette missive et vous donner des nouvelles de vos charmants héritiers.

Vos neveux ne sont pas arrivés avec les premières chutes de neige, comme vous l'aviez annoncé, mais bien après et, si ça n'avait été l'intervention d'un cousin au troisième degrés du côté Brandebouc, nul doute qu'ils erreraient encore entre la Vieille Forêt et les hauts Galgals. Je suis donc moi-même allé les chercher non loin de Château-brande avant qu'une cohorte de paysans –Les hobbits ruraux ne sont pas méchants, simplement mal instruits- ne tente de les lyncher.

J'ai profité de cette mésaventure pour leur offrir une visite, fort instructive, de la Comté. C'était il y a quelques Lunes déjà, mais nous possédons encore le statut fort honorable de « Personnalités indésirables » de Bourg de Touque, d'ailleurs, je déconseille fortement à vos homologues nains de s'arrêter à l'auberge du Mouton qui Broute car, depuis une triste mésaventure que nous avons rencontré là-bas et qui m'a couté le prix de deux tabourets et une assiette, les gens qui la tiennent sont restés hostiles aux nains.

J'aimerai aussi vous faire part du soulagement qui m'étreint en ce moment : Kili n'aura, finalement, que peu de séquelle suite au coup de fourche que le père Bottier lui a administré. La blessure est certes impressionnante et mal placée, mais il garde parfaitement l'usage de ses moyens et, si l'on oublie ce trou entre les deux yeux, nous pouvons considérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Bien entendu, il se peut que, en tant que représentant légal de votre neveu, vous soyez enclin, un jour, à recevoir une demande, soit de mariage, soit de compensation –rien de grave, c'est simplement que, dans la Comté, les gens ont tendance à accorder beaucoup d'importance à la virginité avant le mariage, mais c'est de ma faute, je ne les avais pas prévenu, et la fille Bottier semble être de mœurs légères-.

J'aimerai vous dire que l'hiver s'est bien passé, malheureusement, non seulement je n'ai pas envie de vous mentir, mais en plus, il n'est pas encore totalement fini. Encore une fois, je ne tiens pas à vous alarmer, je veux simplement vous prévenir : ne les laissez plus jamais faire du patin à glace. Quoiqu'il advienne, empêchez les, cela vous évitera –et aussi à eux- quelques moment forts désagréables.

Pour le reste, vous pouvez être fier d'eux. Fili a pris son rôle de stagiaire en observation très au sérieux et il s'est débrouillé pour obtenir quelques accords commerciaux qui ont peut-être quelques chances de vous intéresser, tant que vous portez un quelconque intérêt à l'herbe à pipe, les vêtements de Tweed et l'élevage de poney de labour.

D'un certain côté, Thorin, vous aviez vu juste et je veux bien avouer que ma vie dans la Comté, après toutes ces aventures, me semblait bien fade et mon regard ne cessait de se tourner vers l'Est, vers les Montagnes et l'Aventure. J'avais même commencé à écrire un livre fastidieux sur vous et votre entreprise ambitieuse pour combler l'ennui. Mais vous serez sans doute ravi d'apprendre que, sur ce point là, vous avez considérablement contribué à changer les choses.

Toutefois, j'ai eu l'idée de récupérer, il y a deux mois, un jeune neveu à moi dont les parents sont tristement décédés il y a peu. L'enfant, à moitié Brandebouc, est brillant et débrouillard et je compte le nommer comme héritier.  
>Ma première erreur fut de confier son éducation à votre premier hériter, mais je pensais sincèrement que, en tant que prince, Fili aurait pu lui apporter quelques rudiments de valeurs morales ou, au pire, guerrières. Au lieu de cela, Frodo, qui a à peine huit ans, est maintenant capable d'arnaquer le vendeur de caramel de Hobbitebourg et il connaît sept jurons en Kudzul, trois en sindarin et un non identifié qui est certainement en langage commun. Je ne lui en veut pas, bien entendu, ça lui sera certainement très utile un jour, mais je me demande s'il n'est pas un peu jeune et heureusement que Lobélia ne comprend pas le Kudzul…<p>

La deuxième erreur fut de le confier à Kili le jour où j'ai accompagné Fili à son procès –Il a été, pendant un temps, condamné à être pendu pour avoir insulté le Mestre de Bree de « Soiffard avide et corrompu » suite à une certaine altercation que je préfère taire. Heureusement pour nous, ce mestre est, effectivement, avide et corrompu car un centième des richesses que vous m'avez confiées fut suffisant pour qu'il accepte d'oublier cette mésaventure.-

Bref, les choses se sont donc plutôt bien finies et, dans l'affaire, Frodo n'a perdu qu'une seule dent.

Néanmoins, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer et j'espère que vous ne comprenez pas par là que je vis ce fardeau comme une peine accablante, vos neveux savent parfois se montrer charmant et de très bonne compagnie.

J'ai pris conscience, ces derniers mois, de l'importance de la mission que vous m'avez confiée et je ne peux que louer votre courage d'avoir su, pendant si longtemps, jouer votre rôle d'oncle tout en remplissant vos obligations envers votre jeune royaume, sincèrement, je ne connais que peu de monde qui soit capable de cet exploit.

Au plaisir de vous revoir un jour.

PS : La présence de vos neveux est appréciable, certes, mais *partie griffonnée* pour tout dire *rature* N'ayez pas peur de m'accabler d'ennui si, un jour que je ne souhaite pas le plus tôt possible, vous décidiez de les rappeler à Erebor.

Cordialement,  
>Votre ami le plus dévoué qui apprécie tant de partager vos fardeaux,<p>

Bilbo Sacquet.

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit OS épistolaire qui se passe au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles,<br>J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Normalement, il n'y a aucune suite prévue, mais le dernier OS que j'ai écrit a fini par s'étaler sur une quinzaine de chapitre, alors je n'ai plus de certitudes...


End file.
